Generally, unpleasant odor develops inside a passenger compartment of an automobile despite maintenance of the passenger compartment. For instance, eating or smoking in the passenger compartment of the automobile may cause the unpleasant odor. Such odor can be vented out of windows of the automobile. However, venting out the unpleasant odor through the windows may not be feasible most of the time due to harsh weather conditions or many other reasons. In some cases, an unpleasant odor may also arise from an air-conditioning ventilation system due to accumulation of a moisture therein, which that enables growth of microorganisms. The microorganisms thrive on the humidity in the ventilating system and may cause the unpleasant odor inside the passenger compartment. An owner/driver of the automobile may find it difficult to clean the air-conditioning ventilation system regularly as disassembling the air-conditioning system and assembling it every time may be tedious.
Various devices such as air fragrance dispensers for reducing the odor and providing an alluring aroma have been traditionally used in automobiles. These air fragrance dispensers are used in the automobiles and other enclosed environments for freshening the unpleasant air and providing a pleasing aroma. Some fragrance dispensers may not require a power supply. For example, evaporation techniques may be employed by the diffuser device to evaporate fragrance oils from a collecting receptacle to release fragrances in the car. These types of air-fresheners are mounted on Heating, Ventilation, and Air Conditioning (HVAC) vents of the automobile. However, a drawback in such a fragrance dispenser/diffuser is that the fragrance oil may be made of artificial fragrances, for example, chemicals derived from ethanol, formaldehyde, and phenol etc. The artificial fragrance derived from these chemicals lasts only for a short period of time, and consequently their containers may have to be constantly replaced or replenished. Moreover, these chemicals have a high evaporation rate so one must ensure that the chemicals do not evaporate quickly in high-temperature environment which increases the rate of evaporation.
In some scenarios, an adverse effect of using chemicals in the fragrance dispenser arise when the chemical is diluted (e.g. Mixed with water) to cut the evaporation rate which ultimately slows down an effect of eliminating/suppressing the odor. Moreover, the fragrance dispensers only diffuse fragrance (aroma) via a single vent where they are mounted. This reduces the amount of fragrance released in the automobile as the fragrance dispenser can store only a limited amount of chemicals due to a size of the collecting receptacle. Moreover, high exposure to fragrances emitted by the chemicals leads to an increase in inhalation of the chemicals harmful to health such as causing breathing problems. Accidental consumption or rubbing of these chemicals on skin and eyes can cause allergies or other forms of sickness. Additionally, extra care must be taken to ensure that the fragrance dispenser is out of reach of the children. In some cases, the fragrance dispenser may not have any provision to stop the diffusion process of fragrance even when there is no one sitting in the passenger compartment. This tends to reduce working life-cycle of the fragrance oil (chemical fragrance) present in the fragrance dispenser.
There are other strong fragrance diffuser systems that operate on a high-power source and need consistent power, by plugging into one of the available power supply ports. In such fragrance diffuser systems, the conversion of fragrance oil into a fragrance mist is achieved by a heating power source placed inside the fragrance diffuser system for evaporating the fragrance oil. However, the drawback of such fragrance diffuser system is that heating of the fragrance oil destroys chemical properties of the fragrance oil and, comparatively, limits the intensity of aroma produced by a natural evaporation of the fragrance oil during diffusion. Further, uniform diffusion of the fragrance mist in the passenger compartment is not achieved, as the heated fragrance vapors do not uniformly distribute the fragrance within the compartment.
In light of the above, all existing solutions are short-lived and often require constant attention from the person desiring a good aroma in the passenger compartment of the automobile. Moreover, there is a need to replace the chemical fragrance solutions by suitable natural fragrance solution, which is beyond the reach of occupants of the automobile and is not harmful to the health of human beings, but instead offer healing properties such as boosting resilience against cold and flu, reduces inflammation in the lungs, relieving congestion and soothing respiratory illnesses etc. In view of the above, there is a need for a powerful and efficient system which converts fragrance oil into fragrance mist without harming its chemical properties and is configured to disperse fragrance from the fragrance dispenser uniformly in the passenger compartment and maintain consistency in an intensity of fragrance oil diffusion throughout the passenger compartment.